


Finale

by RavingRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PMMM Rebellion AU, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Purple Prose, Reunion, Soulmates, Yuuri doesn't become a demon, viktor is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri reunite, and Yuuri finally achieves his happy ending.





	

_In the midst of hope slowly lightening the darkness the despair cast in the hazy world, separate beams of light coalesced as one to illuminate a being so radiant that one can only refer it to as a deity. Silvery strands cascaded from the being’s head as eyes shifted into a blue reflected in ocean water to the sharp glint of blue found ice then to other breath-taking hues. The god wore a regal outfit of royal purple and glinting gold. The sides of it flared out and showed an expanse of black blanketed by twinkling stars. Ice carved into the ruined earth and feathers white as freshly fallen snow rained, tracing the god’s path. The sculpted face formed a beautiful and nostalgic smile to all who saw it. Three figures stood in awe and reverence while a lone one slept, beautiful yet in despair as the person slumbered._

“Yuuri,” the god whose name was once known as Viktor breathed out.

If possible, his radiance brightened further as he neared the sleeping beauty.

The other was not a god, but was just as lovely. Ink black hair spread around a pale face. Long eyelashes nearly brushed against round cheeks. Viktor longed to place a kiss on gently parted pink lips.

“I can’t believe I forgot you, my darling Yuuri. No matter. I may have forgotten you for a mere moment, but we now have eternity to be together.”

The solitary figure was now rousing from slumber. Viktor pressed a gentle kiss to the raven’s forehead.

Yuuri’s eyelashes fluttered before his eyes fully opened.

‘I’m here now,” vowed Viktor, smiling gently at his beloved whose rich russet brown eyes were gazing at him unwaveringly as if Yuuri thought that Viktor’s visage was a fleeting thing that would vanish.

“Is this a dream?” thought Yuuri as he saw that familiar-heart shaped smile once more. “If so, he wanted to burn and imprint the image in his mind’s eye forever.”

Yuuri dared to smile back.

“V-Viktor,” he mumbled while a shaky hand reached forward to gently clasp Viktor’s face.

The other nodded, and they melded together in a gentle embrace.

Brown eyes brightened with tears, carving a glistening path on his pale smiling face.

“I’m so proud of you, Yuuri. You’ve suffered so much for my sake, but you can finally rest now,” Viktor tenderly whispered into his ears.

Yuuri tightened the embrace before drawing back slightly, so he could see Viktor’s face.

“Stay close to me,” he cried out. He stifled a sob, shoulders shaking in catharsis.

“And never let go,” continued Viktor.

It was almost too much. Yuuri was so terrified that this was just a fleeting fantasy, a dream that would dissipate before he continued to forge his path in the cruel reality where Viktor _was not by his side_. He hoped it was real. This was the culmination of all the suffering, agony, and hurt he went through _alone_ _over and over again_ with the single goal of chasing after Viktor to give him an ending they both deserved. All he wanted was them to be side by side as if the world did not want to part their ways once more.

The god reached out for the once lovely gem that had matched his eyes, but was now tainted. It was corrupted, blackened by the dregs of despair that Yuuri had accumulated and was until now, threatening to burst to cause the universe ruin just as it had to Yuuri’s heart and soul. He gently grasped the corruption, and while looking straight at Yuuri with fond eyes, brought it to his lips to press a kiss there to cleanse it.

Yuuri let out a gasp as he did it then smiled at him.

The god did not relent until the darkness seeped out of it and the gem matched the hue of his eyes again. It sparkled with renewed energy and hope.

Yuuri’s eyes were bright as it was handed back to him. They stared at each other for a moment, bliss in each of their faces as they relished the feeling of being reunited and having the assurance that would stay close together as white feathers fell around them.  Not even the universe could forcibly part them anymore for they were meant to be. After all, each universe involved them meeting. Their paths were always made to cross.

The word soulmates was whispered by the hums of the universe he was now a connected and a part of, and Viktor couldn’t agree more.

“Yuuri, let’s leave together.”

Viktor offered his hand, and Yuuri took it.

_Now I’m ready._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write a happy PMMM AU. I might write an angsty ones in the future, though. The title is supposed to be a pun of finally, btw.


End file.
